House of Anubis
House of Anubis is a jointly American/British/Belgian produced teen drama mystery television series based on the Belgian/Dutch television series Het Huis Anubis. The series was created by Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst and premiered on Nickelodeonon New Year's Day 2011 in the United States and on February 25, 2011 in the United Kingdom. The series is the first Nickelodeon series to be filmed overseas, the first soap opera created by Nickelodeon and the channel's first soap opera aimed at children and teenagers. The series follows a group of nine teenagers who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god Anubis), an early 20th century-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), an American girl who had been living with her grandmother since the death of her parents, leaves the States to attend and move into the school; at the same time, another resident, popular student Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without warning and the school's strict caretaker, Victor Rodenmaar (Francis Magee), attempts to eliminate Joy's existence from the school. The first season of House of Anubis has been released on iTunes. It is split into three volumes. Plot Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna", or Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome (Eugene Simon), Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno, who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus, and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. Cast and characters Main characters *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin, Nina is the primary protagonist of the series. Nina's parents died during a car accident when she was very young and is raised by her grandmother with whom she is still close. She is an American teenager who enrolls at the boarding school and is assigned to board at Anubis House. *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter, Fabian is a secondary protagonist of the series. He is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. He is the shy one of the group and believes in doing the right thing. Fabian was the only one to trust Nina from the beginning, and also became her closest friend. If anyone could solve the mystery of House of Anubis, it might just be Fabian. *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson, Patricia is one of the eight students living in Anubis House. It is revealed early on in the series that Joy and her are extremely close; therefore, she is understandably beyond distraught when she discovers Joy's disappearance. Patricia is extremely determined to find out the truth about what happened to Joy, and nothing stops her in her path to achieve her goal. *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington, Amber is the third protagonist of the series. She is one of the eight students of Anubis House. She created Sibuna, named it, and organized the sacrifice ritual to fully initiate rituals. Though she is the "dumb blonde" of the series, it is revealed that when she actually tries and thinks, she is quite intelligent, as seen by her "research" in Mr. Sweet's science classes. *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell, Mick is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. It is revealed that his father is extremely authoritative and wishes his son to become a doctor like him; however, Mick is not all that great at science because his true strength lies in athletics. *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray, Mara is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. Mara is intelligent, beautiful, sensible, predictable, and determined. It is revealed early on that she likes Mick. *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke, Jerome is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. Jerome likes to stir up trouble and is always up to something. He is best friends with Alfie, and they are constantly coming up with schemes to cause trouble grief to others for their amusement. *Alex Sawyer as Alfred "Alfie" Lewis, Alfie is one of the eight students boarding at Anubis House. Alfie is a good guy and really into adventure. He has a crush on Amber, and they seem to be in a relationship at the very end of the first season. *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer, In the beginning of the series, Joy was kidnapped under mysterious circumstances. Episodes Production and development Production began in August 2009, but in March 2010 Studio 100 announced that the series was sold to Nickelodeon in the United States. The series was filmed in the summer of 2010 in Liverpool and was first broadcast in the United States on January 1, 2011. The series is the first original series produced for the flagship U.S. Nickelodeon channel to be produced outside of North America, and is Nickelodeon's first original drama series since the 2000-2002 series Caitlin's Way. The series is structured in a different manner from other live-action television series in that each episode consists of two eleven-minute segments, a format commonly used in half-hour animated series like SpongeBob SquarePants, although the events of each subsequent segment pick up from the events of the previous segment; and the series' episodes are formatted to be broadcast in the five-day-a-week format that is common with soap operas. On March 10 2011, Nickelodeon confirmed that they will make a new season of House of Anubis at its annual Upfront presentation to advertisers and media. On June 29, Entertainment Weekly reported that Nickelodeon had confirmed a second season of House of Anubis and that production would begin on 21 July 2011. A total of 45 half-hour episodes (90 15-minute episodes) were to be made to begin airing January 9, 2012. All cast members were confirmed to be returning via their respective Twitter accounts. Reception The series received mainly mixed reviews with Youth Television News review commended Nickeldoeon's attempt at a drama series, saying "a good story always outdoes a repetitive sitcom." The hour-long series premiere on 1 January 2011 was watched by an average of 2.9 million viewers for the first two episodes in the series. The series scored a 4.0 share (846,000 viewers) among teens 11-17, a 4.4 share (952,000 viewers) among kids 11-15 and a 3.5 share (1.2 million) among kids 11-18, ranking #1 amongst all broadcast and basic cable programs in its timeslot in all pre-teen and teen demographics. Awards and Nominations References External links * * * House Of Anubis Wiki Favorite Character Fabian Nina Amber Alfie Patricia Mara Joy Eddie Mick Jerome Category:Shows with Wikis Category:Television Shows Category:Shows Category:Live action television series Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Live-action shows Category:Programs broadcast by YTV Category:TEENick Category:Shows on TeenNick Category:Live-action shows on TeenNick Category:House of Anubis Category:Teennick shows